


Quiet love song on the radio

by cranialaccessory



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranialaccessory/pseuds/cranialaccessory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy/Angie drabble from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet love song on the radio

Angie dips her head back onto the pillow - her victory rolls have started to come undone, framing her face with a soft wave of hair. Peggy grabs a loose strand and twists it around her finger.

“Stay the night,” Peggy says. It’s a chilly spring, her feet are frozen under the pale wool blankets, and Angie smells like airy perfume and brewing coffee.

Angie wriggles deeper into the blankets, arching her back with delight. “Don’t temp me, Mrs. Fry’ll kill us both.”

Peggy snorts. “I didn’t think you’d be scared of that tiresome old prig.”

“I’m not scared.” Angie pushes herself up on her elbow. “But I’ve seen her kick out girls for bringing their fiancees upstairs. How do you think she’s gonna to feel about this?” She gestures expansively, and Peggy catches her hand in her own, brings them together, lower, past Angie’s hip, towards the dip of her pelvis.

“I wouldn’t worry overly much,” Peggy said. She slides forward, presses her mouth and her words into Angie’s neck. “She has a daughter out of wedlock, given up for adoption to a family in Rye, back before the first war.”

Angie gasps out a reproachful “Peggy,” but doesn’t ask how she knows. They haven’t been together long, but she already knows that there are some questions that don’t come with answers. Smart girl. Instead, she stops the progress of Peggy’s hand and says, “You wouldn’t.”

“Does it matter?” Angie’s breath is against her cheek, heavier now, and Peggy moves their hands together again, sends Angie rocking against her.

“Not really,” Angie mutters, managing to sound blissful but also perturbed. “It’s just kind of unscrupulous.”

Peggy runs her free thumb over Angie’s collarbone. Her bones jut out a bit, still ration-thin. There are so many things she can’t tell Angie, like what she saw in the war, or how it felt to hear Steve die, or why she comes home some nights from work weak with anger, shaking with it. She can’t tell her that she is done losing, that she will be as unscrupulous as she needs to be, that what is proper is rarely right. 

“Angie,” Peggy says. “We’ve both survived the deadliest war humanity ever dreamed up. I’ll be damned if I let some ancient hypocritical puritan dictate a single thing about my life.”

That startles a laugh from Angie, and then a gasp. They fall back together, and for a moment the world contracts, shrinks to a manageable size.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Quiet love song on the radio by cranialaccessory [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650182) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
